


То, что ты сеешь, не оживет, если не умрет

by AnnyLenz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyLenz/pseuds/AnnyLenz
Summary: Кажется, Наполеон все-таки завладел Яблоком.
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Kudos: 3





	То, что ты сеешь, не оживет, если не умрет

— Я ждал тебя, — говорит Наполеон, когда клинок тихо щёлкает у него за спиной.   
— Я ждал тебя, — говорит Наполеон, аккуратно складывает бумаги, откладывает перо и только после этого оборачивается. Арно думает, что бесплодный ветер Египта не пошёл ему на пользу — у него запали глаза, заострился нос и иссохло лицо. Пять лет назад, в голодном революционном Париже, когда смерть ходила между людьми, в Наполеоне было куда больше жизни и куда меньше бешеного, лихорадочного огня. Он так и говорит: «Египет не пошёл тебе на пользу», и Наполеон досадливо морщится.

— Оставим реверансы. В конце концов, мы занятые люди, и вспоминать прошлое сейчас нет времени. Что тебе нужно?

Что может быть нужно ассасину с руками по локоть в крови (каирский дворец Наполеона переполнен охраной) и со взведённым клинком? Арно смеётся, и Наполеон криво улыбается в ответ.

— Ну надо же. А я думал, ты пришёл навестить старого друга, раз уж волей судьбы встретились... так. Может, всё-таки выпьем чаю и поговорим о прежних временах?   
— Выкроишь для меня время между отправкой очередной карательной экспедиции и введением нового налога? Всё кончено, Наполеон. Я не верил слухам из Италии, но теперь своими глазами вижу, кем ты стал. Директория ещё верит в то, что ты ограничишься завоевательными походами и не потребуешь себе Францию?  
— А ты предпочтёшь, чтобы Францией вечно управляли ловкачи, которые избежали гильотины только из-за своей незначительности?  
— Я предпочту, чтобы Франция сама выбирала свой путь, — резко отвечает Арно, и Наполеон снова криво улыбается.  
— Конечно, я помню эти разговоры о равенстве и братстве. Я удивлён, что за четыре года ничего не изменилось, и ты всё так же считаешь, что свободу можно просто кинуть народу в руки. Вот только скажи мне, Арно: твой побег в девяносто четвёртом был помощью Франции? 

Ох чёрт, он знает.

— Так значит, — говорит Наполеон, — когда в ночь второго июля ты бежал из Александрии за несколько часов до начала моей атаки — ты избавлял мир от страшного тирана?  
— Так значит, — говорит Наполеон, — бежать из Каира тебе помешала ответственность перед французским народом и стремление к свободе, а не внезапный приступ малярии?  
— Так значит, — говорит Наполеон, — когда ты пару дней назад разузнавал, где можно купить выносливую лошадь — ты планировал не покинуть Каир, а, скажем, затоптать меня насмерть?  
— Я планировал дойти до Алькама и купить всё необходимое там, — зачем-то говорит Арно, не уверенный, что Наполеон вообще знает название этой деревушки, но он знает — и понимающе кивает. — А теперь Алькама больше нет, потому что ты вырезал всех его жителей и сжёг их дома. Я не могу больше бежать и позволить тебе и дальше заливать кровью всё, до чего ты можешь дотянуться. Алькам был последней жертвой твоей жажды власти.  
— Вообще-то, — скучным голосом говорит Наполеон, — я сжёг Алькам, потому что знал, что ты туда собираешься.

Арно холодеет и даже делает шаг назад. Зачем он вообще завёл этот разговор, почему не убил его молча, почему понадеялся, что ещё что-то можно исправить словами?

— Ты не мог этого знать. Ты можешь до отказа забить Каир своими шпионами, но никто, кроме меня, не знал, что я собираюсь в Алькам.  
— А после Алькама ты собирался отправиться в Аламут, колыбель ассасинов, — мягко, словно маленькому ребёнку говорит Наполеон, и когда Арно замирает — как узнал, ведь даже он сам не до конца решил, отправиться ли в Персию или куда-нибудь дальше, хоть в Новый свет! — он протягивает руку в приглашающем жесте.  
— Я же говорил, я ждал тебя.

У Наполеона в руке — тяжёлый шар Яблока.

Арно не хватает доли секунды, чтобы спустить тетиву призрачного клинка — паралич схватывает его так, что не получается даже моргнуть.

Наполеон подходит к нему, откидывает капюшон и почти нежно целует в лоб, так, что Арно передёргивает от этой нежности, которой, конечно, за столько лет в нём не осталось ни капли, а осталась только расчётливость и издевательская игра — мол, не забыл ли ты?

— В Аламуте бы ты тоже не спрятался, — задумчиво говорит Наполеон. — Персия — это всего лишь вопрос времени.

Лучше всего тебе, конечно, было бы остаться со мной, говорит Наполеон и убивает его.

***

Следующей ночью Арно защищает Совет пятисот, и Наполеон приказывает членам Совета подписать декрет о признании его временным консулом. Он входит в зал с небольшой группой людей, при оружии, говорит тихо и путано, и члены Совета начинают возмущённо кричать о нарушении Конституции и попытке вооружённого захвата власти.

— Выведите его! — кричат охране, и охрана — Арно держится чуть в стороне, он скорее нужен не для аккуратного вывода, а для быстрого убийства — поворачивается к Бонапарту.

В этот раз он не разговаривает, не обвиняет его в трусости и, уж конечно, не целует на прощание — он небрежно поводит рукой, и солдаты — вместе с ними Арно и ещё несколько притаившихся по углам ассасинов — чувствуют, как сердце сдавливает невидимая рука. Арно падает на колени, хрипит, отчаянно царапает грудь, раздирает на себе мундир и слышит, как испуганные вопли членов Совета легко перекрывает голос Наполеона.

Он говорит — звуки ещё пробиваются сквозь предсмертную кровавую пелену — я могу заставить вас поставить подписи так же легко, как я убил этих людей, но я даю вам выбор. Разве не в этом заключается свобода? Мы уничтожим тебя и твою «свободу», хочет сказать Арно, но кровавая пелена застилает всё, и наступает тишина.

***

Следующей ночью Арно – среди прочих – направляется к церкви святого Роха, потому что всем думающим людям давным-давно понятно, что Конвент не может справиться ни с голодом, ни с анархией в стране, и нужно что-то менять; людей, мечтающих о возрождении страны, сотни и тысячи, а на паперти церкви - кучка солдат Конвента и несколько пушек, отбить которые не составит никакого труда. Арно прикрывает людей сверху, выглядывает стрелков на крышах и не сразу замечает, что из горстки солдат выделяется знакомая фигура в двууголке и с вытянутой рукой.

Ему даже не понадобились пушки — люди внизу падают, хрипят, исходят кровавой пеной и умирают, кто-то посильнее пытается бежать, но тоже падает, не сделав и несколько шагов, где-то далеко визжат женщины и гремит оружие, но площадь перед папертью накрывает мёртвая тишина. Арно едва цепляет — у него подкашиваются ноги, звенит в ушах и тёплое течёт из носа на белую рубашку, но пистолет в руках он может держать. Он стреляет — и промахивается, ещё и ещё, и вдруг понимает, что пули проходят сквозь Наполеона, словно там — пустое место.

— Я здесь, — раздаётся сзади, и Арно стреляет на голос, не оборачиваясь и уже не удивляясь. Эта ночь пропахла безумием и кровью, и то, что один Наполеон внизу отдаёт приказания солдатам, другой говорит за его спиной, а третий возникает прямо перед ним и аккуратно забирает уже бесполезный пистолет — в порядке вещей.

В этот раз Наполеон снова целует его в лоб, прежде чем убить.

***

Неделю, раз за разом, утро за утром, он просыпается в холодном поту и не сразу вспоминает, какой на дворе год. Он сползает с кровати — или с кресла, или с кучи грязного тряпья, или выползает из лужи, смотря куда он упал прошлой ночью, — нашаривает где-нибудь рядом полупустую бутылку, прикладывается и только после этого вспоминает — его корабль отходит через пару недель.

Наполеон — генерал средней руки, который ещё недавно сетовал на то, что его план итальянской компании, кажется, окончательно положили под сукно. 

Где-то далеко смуглые женщины Алькама будят сыновей и дочерей.

Паперть церкви святого Роха не обагрена кровью.

Яблоко покоится там, где ему и должно быть.

Арно накидывает капюшон и пытается затеряться на узких улочках Парижа, но война и смерть настигают его во снах. Во снах Наполеон вырезает города и села за малейшее неповиновение, из голодных и оборванных солдат революции куёт батальоны несгибаемых бессмертных бойцов, подчиняющихся каждому его слову, приносит свою власть на штыках в каждый уголок мира. Перед ним склоняется Италия, Египет, Сирия, и вскоре Париж тоже сдаётся Наполеону Бонапарту; он рвёт в клочья Европу, заливает её кровью и делит по своему усмотрению, и в каждом сне он делает это с помощью Яблока; и в каждом сне он убивает Арно.

Спустя неделю кошмаров он наконец решает действовать, по возможности приводит в порядок дела и просит управляющего приобрести справную берлину, которая выдержала бы поездку до Ниццы, но при этом не привлекала внимания. Впрочем, торопиться не стоит — до поездки в Ниццу (кажется, именно оттуда пришло последнее письмо Наполеона?) ему нужно посетить ещё одно место.

Арно уверен — когда он прикоснётся к Яблоку, кошмары прекратятся.


End file.
